


Go The Fuck To Sleep

by ifishouldfall



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bunker Fic, Cute, Cute Castiel, Cute Dean, Destiel - Freeform, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, aw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 22:37:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2828528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifishouldfall/pseuds/ifishouldfall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Cas has a nightmare and decides to send Dean some really weird texts</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go The Fuck To Sleep

**(5:14am) CAS**

**Dean I can't sleep, I had another nightmare.**

Dean groaned as his phone chimed once more.

**(5:17am) CAS**

**Dean if you think about it.. Tounges are just meat tentacles in our mouths.**

Dean smacked his palm against is forehead, resisting the urge to hurtle his phone at the wall, cursing himself for ever teaching Cas how to use a damn phone.

Ever since he fell and became human, Dean took it upon himself to look after Cas and make sure he was adequately cared for in every way possible.

Sam found it mildly amusing the was Dean would flap around the bunker carrying out mundane tasks like sweeping and cleaning and doing dishes so Cas wouldn't have to, still insisting he was a _manly man_ , and that Cas just needed a little _extra help_.

Dean worried about him so much that he decided to buy him a cellphone, because apparently praying for his feathery ass didn't exactly work anymore now he was fully human.

He began regretting it about a week after he'd given it to him. Cas started out sending Dean at random points in the day, when he stayed at the bunker and Dean and Sam went on a hunt, just small things like what he'd be doing or asking Dean when he'd be home. Then it progressed into Cas texting over random facts about bees or flowers or whatever it was he was into at the time.

Then things started getting annoying when Cas would text over his philosophical thoughts.

5:18 in the morning, and Dean had already had it with this day.

Knowing Cas would continue to text him if he didn't do something about it, he rolled out of bed, and headed out into the corridor. He padded softly to Cas' room; continently located in the bedroom directly opposite Dean's.

He tried to be quiet opening the door to Cas' room; he and Sam had only gotten back from their hunt - a vamps nest about 2 hours drive from the bunker - at around midnight last night, and he knew his highness would flip shit if she didn't get her beauty sleep.

At the sound of the door creaking open, Dean could see Cas look up with an excited grin on his face, as he quickly shuffled over from the centre of his bed to the side, holding up the covers on the other side expectantly.

Dean slid in the the open space with practiced ease.

"Hey Cas, next time you have a bad dream, how about you just come into my room rather than sending me your weird ass texts" Dean said, as he slid his arm around Cas' shoulder, and Cas curled up into Dean's side.

"I apologise" he mumbled, but he was already falling back to sleep.

Dean pressed a soft kiss to the ex angel's forehead before closing his own eyes and drifting off, not to be disturbed again.


End file.
